Many mixed drinks require use of a cocktail shaker to properly make them. Conventional cocktail shakers are usually constructed with a container for receiving liquids and/or solids, such as ice, to be mixed, and a shaker head for closing the shaker during mixing. Most shaker heads have a strainer or filter which may be selectively closed during mixing and opened upon the completing of mixing to permit the mixed drink to be poured from the container, without spilling ingredients intended to remain in the container. Most cocktail shakers have a shaker top overlying the drink container which must have close tolerances to seal the container rim, so that liquids will not leak during shaking or mixing. To avoid leakage, many containers and tops have precise screw fits or bayonet type joinders and others are fabricated so that the shaker head fits tightly over and into the container rim. Examples of such arrangements can be found in early prior art patents, such as                Gessler U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,998, Amick U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,320, or Kircher U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,725, where the shaker top fits over the container rim and screw fastens to it.        
Some cocktail shakers have exotic design to cause foam to form in the mixed drink and require interior baffles to foam the liquid, see Gasser et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,704, while other prior art devices induce swirling of the beverage in the container, Douglas U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,524, or reversible blending, Lillelund et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,275. Straws or similar devices are included in some prior art cocktail shakers for extracting the mixed drink from the cocktail shaker without a strainer or filter, Zimmerman et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,429.
Some cocktail shakers have been formed from plastic, see Swett et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,692, but it is preferable to have the shaker top fabricated from metal, such as aluminum or stainless steel, which inhibit discoloration from the shaker contents. Prior art cocktail shakers also have double wall containers, to insulated the mixed drink and permitting the container to be easily held without transmitting heat or cold from or into the container, see Jacobs U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,151